The Dream of Wishes
by TheHunterPersian
Summary: Falling asleep with the Dream Stone by him, Rumble's dream has him with the Dream Stone, ready to grant any wish of his desire. But with a friend gone, could asking for him back be possible? A Dual Hearts fic (CONTAINS HEAVY SPOILERS!)


**(AN: Well, another fic by yours truly! And of course, it has to be for a game no one's ever heard of :v**

**After I beat Dual Hearts not too long ago, man lemme tell you, I freakin' loved that ending. I mean, it had me on edge cause I didn't know what'd happen next. And that scene with Rumble and the Dream Stone? Beautiful. And that's why I had to write this.**

**As stated in the description, this will contain heavy spoilers for the end of Dual Hearts. So if you haven't played it (which you should because Dual Hearts is an EXTREMELY underrated game), nor beaten it, you might wanna turn back.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy what I believe to be the first Dual Hearts fanfiction possibly written. And only 13 years after the game first came out!)**

**Dual Hearts is owned by Sony Computer Entertainment Inc.**

* * *

When Rumble woke up, he saw that he seemed to be in some sort of dream included room. What looked like waves of water splashed around as the ruinseeker's vision was set to just looking up.

"…_Where am I?" _Rumble asked himself. He then suddenly heard a calm, and soothing voice respond to his question.

"You are in your own dream."

Rumble was surprised to hear the voice. He thought it was the voice of the queen who told him of the Dream Stone's power earlier that day.

And remembering the queen… reminded him of Tumble… the bumbling Baku who disappeared after him and Rumble destroyed the Nightmare.

"_Who are you?!" _ Rumble questioned.

"I am the Dream Stone."

Rumble was shocked, the legendary Dream Stone that was the sole reason he came to Sonno Island… was talking to him?

"Rumble… Since when, was it…? No matter what you did, you were not satisfied. You believed that I could only dispel that feeling…"

The ruinseeker didn't respond, mainly due to the truth in the stone's words.

"You have met Tumble, and by entering people's dreams, learned of their feelings."

Rumble felt a twinge of pain in his heart when the Dream Stone mentioned Tumble.

"One man's determination to achieve strength beyond compare. Caring for nature in a pure, sincere manner… The remorse of failing to save a friend… The despair of losing a loved one… A mother's love for her child… Lovers' affection for each other… The heartache of a girl unable to express her feelings…"

Rumble realized who the Dream Stone was talking about; the people he helped during his quest on Sonno Island.

"_Sarti, Lillian, Toma, Chiffon, Meg and Hannah, Gregor and Emma, and Val…" _Rumble counted down to himself.

"And… Friendship that binds two together…"

"_Me and… Tumble…"_

Rumble was silent again.

"Though by chance, you have healed people's sorrows in their dreams. Because of your bravery, they now have new hopes for the future."

Once again, Rumble was silent.

"What matters most is the bonds you create with those whose lives you share. You may only see them once in a lifetime, and the time you spend with them may only be a fleeting moment… But, those bonds hold the world together."

Rumble remembered the "bond" he had with Tumblr during this adventure. Yes, while Rumble grew annoyed with him, bullied him like the other Baku's did in the Dream World, and overall, found him to be childish compared to him…

Rumble now missed Tumble.

"You were alone… always. Your heart felt empty for so long. An emptiness that could not be filled by treasure or fame. But now, you know the source of your doubt, and what you've been yearning for… all this time."

"_A friend…" _Rumble thought to himself.

"I am the Dream Stone… I am here in your dream, to grant your wish… Allow me to restore hope to your future."

"Now… speak your wish."

Rumble stared into the deep space. _"…My wish?"_

"_Oh come on! I'm a treasure hunter! What I want is treasure!"_

However, Rumble questioned himself. After Tumble's death, was treasure truly what he wanted? However, the ruinseeker blocked off the thoughts of Tumble in his mind.

"…_Yeah, that's right! A treasure that shines brighter than to most exquisite pearl! Something more precious than the rarest gem! That's what I want!"_

However, Rumble knew that wasn't coming from his heart, and knew he didn't mean his wish for treasure. He only thought of one thing that was more precious than the rarest gem…

"_My… My wish is…"_

Rumble inhaled, and yelled his wish so that the Dream Stone could hear perfectly.

"_I want Tumble back!"_

* * *

**A FEW MONTHS LATER**

Rumble walked along a dirt path as he noticed a sign which pointed towards various directions. He placed his hands on his hips as he read the sign.

"Alright, this way!" The ruinseeker exclaimed. Behind him, a creature on four legs walked behind Rumble.

"I wonder what treasure will this road take us to? What do you think Tumble?"

Tumble looked up at Rumble and shook his head. "I don't know."

"Well then, only one way to find out! Come on, let's go!"

Rumble and Tumble headed forwards to their next destination for treasure just waiting to be found. And with the clumsy yet silly Baku as his partner, Rumble knew new adventures were on the horizon in the forms of finding hidden treasure.

Even with the Dream Stone's power gone, Rumble didn't care as long as his friend, his first ever friend, was by his side.


End file.
